Shintaro Kisaragi
Shintaro Kisaragi (如月 伸太郎 Kisaragi Shintarō) is the seventh member of the Mekakushi Dan. He became a NEET after finding out that his best friend, Ayano, had committed suicide. He is also the older brother of Momo. The main part of the story focuses on him. Appearance : Shintaro is a young man with short black hair and brown eyes. In Route 1, he wears a red jersey jacket which features white stripes on its sleeves over a black T-shirt with light brown pants. On his feet he usually wears grey slippers with white socks. In Route XX he wears a black pullover with dark pants.Lost Time Memory At school he normally wore a common school uniform with a white shirt underneath.Toumei Answer Personality : Shintaro is a hikkikomori (recluse/shut-in) and a young man with an IQ of 168. Since everything in the world seemed to have obvious answers, Shintaro had an apathetic personality. After Ayano's death, he began to regret losing her, trying to understand her true feelings of why she leaped off of the building.Toumei Answer Later on, after two years had passed, he became hopelessly addicted to the Internet and even states that he would die without it.01. Artificial Enemy. He forces himself to remember Ayano and is afraid of forgetting her, because of this he purposely avoids contact with people and didn't want to move forward. Because he is actually very weak, when Ene came, her presence was so overwhelming he couldn't do anything but accept her. Spoon #38 Summary Eye Ability *'Favoring Eyes:' His eye ability allows him to see through the eyes of people outside the Heat Haze Days, however; this is only possible if the other person also possesses Red Eyes. In Route 1, after Shintaro meets Ayano in the Heat Haze, she passes her eye ability to him and dies permanently. Songs Main: *Artificial Enemy *Toumei Answer *Children Record *Lost Time Memory *Summertime Record Cameo: *Konoha's State of the World *Kisaragi Attention *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Otsukimi Recital *Yuukei Yesterday *Outer Science Trivia *His favorite manga is Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. *The song that Shintaro made before Ene ruined it was actually "Toumei Answer". *He actually wrote a lot of lyrics, but despite his plans to write songs he never finished any song before the one mentioned in the manga, which Ene deletes. *The reason Shintaro wears his jacket in the summer is because Ayano thought it suits him. *Shintaro dislikes roller coasters, and calls the roller coaster at the theme park a 'death coffin'. He is also dislikes haunted houses. *Shintaro seems to have an obsession with carbonated drinks. *He owns a pet bunny named Tono, as seen in the manga and Lost Time Memory. *He has a Vocaloid. (As seen in the manga) *He problably knows English because he is seen using the Vocaloid Editor in English. Quotes *''"Please, I beg you… ENE!'' - (Disintegration Book) *''"The warmth of the sunlight was like what I felt the times I dozed at the classroom window seat, and it seemed as if "that familiar voice" was talking to me."'' *''"The smile of you, who flew through this window and died, I won't ever forget it. Not even tomorrow."'' References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Mekakushi Dan